


Trouvaille

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: ARTIST:siderealseokartAmidst musical notes and mellifluous laughter, they form their duet of love. Maybe it was, after all, the right person, in the right place, at the right time.- This fanwork was made for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys will enjoy this piece although it seems a bit rushed :( Thank you to my prompter! I had lots of fun doing this~

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ftk8ra)


End file.
